100 Wicked Wonders
by NeonNerdyNinja
Summary: Little one-shots of Wicked fun, sad, angsty and lovely times all in 100 words... R&R please :D New chapter up :O
1. Seeking Attention

_Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka... eleka! _

The book slams shut, and the ragged black figure slides slowly to the ground, skirt spread wide, hair loose and wild. Heaving breaths and crazed eyes – she holds back the tears, tears can't save him now.

Clenching jaw and stiffening neck, she opens the book again, in the pretence of calmness, slowly turning the pages, searching, looking for something, anything?

Movements becoming more frantic, the useless pages are ripped out, discarded; they have no use now, why would she bother to ever use magic again, if she cannot save him...


	2. Isn't It?

What could he mean?

Of course I miss Elphie, how could I not? But I am a public figure now, I musn't be seen an enemy to my people...

_My _people? They are, aren't they? I suppose the Wizard is the real leader, but I am the one they see, smiling, calm and confident.

Ready to celebrate as they plot the death of my one and only true friend.

Joyous and waving as my husband-to-be leaves, marrying me for my love, not his.

Biting my lip and beaming through the tears.

Oh yes, she though bitterly, I am so good at being Good...


	3. Wierd Quirk

There was a first time for everything. Even the things she wished had never happened.

He was hitting her; this was not the first time. But it was because she had forgotten to prepare her father's and sister's breakfast, engaged deeply in her newest book, losing herself and her worries within the page.

His hand paused in motion and instead reached for the large book, and began tearing out the pages, ripping and shredding, this wasn't fair!

'No!'

Her anger welled within her, raging and pulsing.

The book flew from his hands into hers, pages whipping through the air, circling around her tiny form.

She collapsed moments later, unconscious but triumphant for now.

He backed slowly out of the library; she would pay for that later...


	4. Confessions

'Ok, my turn... Would you rather date Boq or... Fiyero!' Galinda grinned wickedly.

Elphaba blushed and squirmed a little, uncomfortable with personal questions as usual, perhaps even more so with this particular question.

'But he's your..._boyfriend_' she almost whispered the word in reverence, confusing Galinda.

She wondered...

'Ok, same question – but pretending that Fiyero is not my _boyfriend, _'she imitated her friends tone, 'Which one?'

Elphaba's eyes widened, but she quickly calmed, reassuring herself that there was no way Galinda could have guessed her true feelings about her best friend's boyfriend.

'Boq of course, he ever so nice and smart.'


	5. Follow the Moonlight

The stones made a soft rapping on the window, and she woke instantly, a much lighter sleeper than her roommate, who remained deep in slumber.

Silently rolling out of bed and moving to the windows, she opened them, to see Fiyero standing there; if possible even more beautiful bathed in the glowing moonlight.

A just for a moment, she let herself believe that he was here to take her away from everything.

One moment.

'Galinda's asleep; I'll tell her you came in the morning.'

Shutting the windows swiftly and darting back into bed, she would never hear his reply.

'I know...'


	6. Traitor

"I'm going with her"

His words echoed through the large room, swimming through Glinda's mind, fogging her eyes- Fiyero? But, you loved me, you must love me, we're engaged, we're in love...

But all that her traitor mouth could utter was, "What?"

His face was torn with sorrow and resolve, pleading with his eyes but his mouth set determined.

A huskier, more tentative voice from a face that mirrored Glinda's confusion reiterated, "What?" Elphaba turned to face him, edging from the shadows. Her brow furrowed, eyes blazing, she started to tremble. To see her best friend so joyous and now distraught upset her, but more terrifying was the thoughts that Fiyero's words had provoked.

He couldn't l-...me?... could he?


	7. Shadows

Night time was always the worst.

The shadows would play tricks on her eyes, twisted faces lurking in every shadow, every corner, waiting.

Closing her eyes only made it worse, because the faces became real and so alive, the worried and embarrassed Nessa, angry and disgusted Frex, and Melena...

The pained cries pierced her ears.

The only face she had ever wanted to see, the only face that had ever wanted to see _her_, and she would never see it again.

Her gentle sobs weren't silent enough, and a small white hand strokes her hair and softly begins to sing.


	8. Unlike I Anticipated

He smiled when she smiled, making her laugh was not hard either and the compliments made her happier than ever.

The strolled over the bridge hands intertwined, she gazing fondly up at him, he looking far into the distance, thinking, confused and so alone but simultaneously crowded and overwhelmed.

'Fiyero?'

A sweet and gentle voice, pleasing and kind. But he could no longer pretend. Those words were far sweeter uttered by another; the one he loved, the only one he could ever love...

'I- I have to go'

Left alone one the bridge, she spies a shadow of green, slipping away, crying?


	9. Green As Sin

Leaving, she caught sight of herself in the mirror- and grimaced. Still ugly, still horribly green.

And she remembered her father and how he turned away as she entered the room, too disgusted by her to even look.

She remembered Nessa, precious Nessarose, who blushed and turned away in public, ashamed and embarrassed.

Every face, shocked, confused, taunting, mocking, but hers was the only one that was green – green as sin.

Her worries were beyond vanity, she didn't care to be beautiful or even pretty. But green! Unrespected and rejected, that was why she was so cold.

Why she was happier alone.


	10. Hands Touch, Eyes Meet

Neither spoke of that afternoon to anyone. Words could not describe what had happened.

It was something even they could not really detect or explain, but it was there.

Under the fingertips, the warm tingle when her hand brushed his in the corridor.

Deep within her eyes, as their glances met across the classroom and held, gazing at one another; until they noticed this strange behaviour and turned away, embarrassed and confused.

The start of something wonderful. So small and young, it would grow and flourish into the most beautiful of all.

But not yet.


	11. Safe

Unwillingly stirred from her light sleep by the first rays of light, she felt two strong arms encircling her and froze; wary and confused. Then the memories of the previous night, her flight from the Emerald City, she had been tricked again by the Wizard, and –

Opening her eyes, she turned up to see his face, calm and serene in slumber, lips resting gently on top of her head. She relaxed and somehow, in the middle of a dark forest, a fugitive from all of Oz, lying in his arms she felt entirely safe

It wasn't a dream, she smiled.


	12. Painless for the Brainless

As fascinating as History was, Fiyero knew that his reputation required him to be air-headed and carefree, so he made a point of whispering loudly to others, doodling in his notebook and answering questions with the most stupid answers his quick thinking mind could provide.

It was on one of these occasions; Dr Dillamond had asked him on his opinion on Animal rights, and caught off guard, he had proclaimed that no matter their form, all creatures had the right to equal treatment.

Realising his error, he quickly gave a charming smile and pretended to proceed to fall asleep, much to amusement of his peers. Sighing, relieved, he opened his eyes to see two browns eyes staring straight back at him, smirking, not fooled at all.

She knew...


	13. And If I'm Flying Solo

Soaring high above the emerald lights below, she winds through her hair; whipping the long black locks around her face and shoulders. The night was cold and frosty, but a triumphant heat filled her core, warming her soul and brightening the overcast night. Knees gripping tightly to the unbelievably thin wood beneath her, she carefully closed her eyes, and softly, slowly, eased her finger's spiny grip from the broom and with a mirthful cry, flung her hands high face turned to the sky, at one with the wind and the clouds and the endless sky.

She was finally flying free.


	14. Flying Bubbles

**Dedication~ for my friend who has changed me for the better :)**

Galinda was sitting on the edge of her pink bed, waving the plastic wand with increasing violence.

'Tiara. Pink and silver diamond tiara, TIRARA!'

When she realised nothing was resulting from her efforts, the young girl slumped back onto her soft duvet and closed her eyes, imagining she was somewhere far away, unlike anywhere else...

_She was flying, no- floating. In an enormous bubble, waving and smiling at all the people below who looked positively joyous to see her. They were shouting something about someone dying, but they only had eyes for Galinda._

Her eyes snapped open and she sighed.

If only that were the future. It would be the happiest day of her life.

**wow sad one to dedicate.. i will write you a happier one some time :)**


	15. Blameless

_Blameless_

I have learnt that hatred is a very strong emotion; it can consume the body, spiteful and fuelled by vengeance.

For me, hatred is no stranger. Immediate revulsion is constantly thrust upon me, so much in fact that it is a part of who I am.

An aberration, that's who I am, a figure to be detested; for we all need someone to blame, someone to point the finger at, someone to reproach, to accuse.

So maybe I am harsh and stubborn. Maybe I find it hard to return the smile and laugh along.

But can you really blame me?


	16. Reflection

There was a small pond behind the Governor's mansion.

No one noticed it, clouded and green, soft rippling waves lapping the moss covered banks.

Almost no one.

And as the sun dipped behind the horizon, as the final vestiges of day slipped away and gave into the night, a small figure slipped out into the garden.

Tall for her nine years but as lithe and green as a willow, she ran down to the pond, tumbling down to hands and knees, gazing earnestly into its murky depths, and for a few moments before the daylight vanished entirely-

She was beautiful.

**a.n this may seem random but I found a pond where everything looked green.. figured a 9 yr old Elphaba who believed she was ugly only coz she was green would find peace in that...**


	17. Up To You

Panic swelled in her chest, Elphaba turn herself in?

This must be some sort of cruel joke, the hunters planned to kill her, she had to run away, she had to escape...

Protests and screams of indignation were to match for a cold broken heart, Glinda finally realised this was it. This was the end.

And as the ancient spell book was carefully placed in her hands, she fought her flowing tears, shaking her head, 'You know I can't read this!'

This was no time for arguments, and Elphaba's words were enough to prove her belief-

'Then you'll have to learn.'


	18. Carry You Home

They had left in a hurry, barely looking back, darting through the shadows.

Elphaba was sure that she would have collapsed by now were it not for Fiyero's firm grip holding her hand, leading her forwards, into the darkness.

On they ran, no words were needed. They both fully understood their dire situation.

Into the forest, still not stopping, they had to keep on running.

Suddenly, Elphaba tripped on a root and fell sprawling to the ground, letting out a small gasp of pain.

No time to waste on courtesy, he scooped her on his arms and ran on into the night.


	19. Only Wounds the Heart

_Only Wounds The Heart_

She ran from the throne room, face contorted in a vain attempt to disguise her emotions. Almost no one knew the palace as well as she did and before long she was in her room, door locked behind her, only then did she let the tears fall freely.

It wasn't just emotional sadness, it hurt- it ached within her.

From deep within her chest; a sharp throbbing pain, cutting into her like knife with every breath, every movement.

It frightened her, and with good reason.

How could she have known that having your heart broken would hurt this much?


	20. Under Your Spell

**My first book verse anything (: ooOOooer exciting much?**

_Under Your Spell_

Her chin was resting on his chest, eyes glinting darkly in the moonlight, green fingers lazily tracing diamond blue tattoos, almost not touching the surface, softly sliding over their form, awed and fascinated.

His fingers were tangled in her long black hair, twisting and coiling each shining strand, losing his fingers in the midnight cascade. His hand now moved to the emerald face, gently caressing her thin cheeks; bring a smile to two faces.

By no means was their love born of appearances, but they both enjoyed taking a moment to memorise and re-discovering the amazing beauty of one another.

**Busy at the hospital this week, but after that I shall try to update everyday, I have some other drabbles in mind, longer ones, but would like to get into an update rhythm.**

**In the meantimes, review please (:**

**Mucho de love**

**~greenTgal ^_^**


	21. Beauty Can Be Tragic

_Beauty Can Be Tragic_

I watch as the slight figure disappears into the dark of night, slipping easily into the long shadows.

Anger and jealousy swells within me... How unjust was her fate that I must suffer so terribly, alone and repulsive to all others?

Even Fabala, who dotes on me, albeit out of pity or guilt, seeks escape with increasing frequency; sneaking out at night when she assumes all were sleeping.

But not me.

I wait until they have left me alone and, clumsily; I clamber into my chair to sit by the window, watching as the world turns to darkness and shadow, blind and ignorant.

* * *

**Just realising how random some of my drabbles are.. shall explain vaguly from now on :)**

**This is just nessa angst.. never really done much nessa but she seems the angsty type :P**

**thanks to TheGirlDefyingGravity SoConfusified and Botherer 1337 for reviewing, you make me smile **

**~greenTgal ^_^**


	22. Studying Strife

**Who would write and essay titled "Magic Wands; need they have a point?" **

**One young Gilliknese girl on her path to entrance into Shiz**

_Studying Strife_

Galinda stared at the blank pages; brow furrowed daintily, a small pout forming on her rosy lips.

She picked up the pen that lay on the large (and until now, unused) ebony desk and twirled it slowly between her fingers.

Thinking was not, indeed, something she prided herself upon, unlike popularity or looks...

On cue, she tossed back her golden curls and looked back to the paper, racking her brains for a topic, any topic, that would inspire her reader.

Suddenly, inspired, she clutched her pen with fervour and wrote in her swirled, perfect letters, "Magic Wands; Need They Have a Point?"

**random.. but she is way cool...**

**trying to update one a day from now on.. :D**

**~greenTgal ^_^**


	23. A Cactus

**_A Cactus_**

Elphaba tried to suppress a snort of laughter.

"Why would you get me a cactus Galinda?"

The smaller girl beamed at her own braininess.

"Because it reminds me of you!"

The comment was not meant as cruel but Elphaba frowned, so she explained.

"When I first saw it all I could see was the green and prickles!"

Still no response.

The blonde flopped back on her bed, still grinning.

"Give it time; you'll soon understand why I gave it to you."

Shaking her head, Elphaba placed the pot on the windowsill, wondering at her roommates curious but adorably naive words.

* * *

`~to be continued~'

* * *

Firstly, mucho apologies for an utter lack of updates, I am so swaped down with work at the moment, I have found little time to read and review, let alone write and edit my own stories.. so sorry if i missed reviewing some of your stories, I am trying to keep up with updates :D I am also having issues with writing.. but now have a lovely beta so hopefully will update my other stories very soon.

Secondly

This story is for Jemma Rix, the understudy for Elphaba in Melbourne, who played the part for the last couple of months while Amanda Harrison was sick. Yesterday was her last performance in melbourne (won the lottery :D :D) and she was beyond amazing, I would go so far as to say that her No Good Deed was the best I have ever seen, anywhere, including broadway. If i find a video of youtube I will put it on my profile :D At stage door she was so kind and lovely and it's so sad that Wicked is leaving and going to Sydney.. so this is dedicated to her :D

sorry for wasting space (:

xoxo~greenTgal^.^


	24. A Flower

and now the rest...

* * *

**A Flower**

A week passed.

Elphaba had subconsciously taken checking on the cactus every morning, although she didn't know why.

It didn't need much water; she had looked up succulents in the library and saw that all they needed was a little sunshine to grow.

She still didn't understand why Galinda had given it to her until she woke on morning and walked over to the ledge to see something that surprised her.

In the centre of the cactus a tiny, delicate pink flower had grown. It was still small, but vivid and beautiful.

Galinda murmured in her sleep.

And Elphaba smiled.

* * *

in case you were wondering.. my friend and I gave Jemma a cactus

and the next time she saw us she remembered us and the cactus

it was on her window ledge at home, so it got a little sunshine everyday

and one week after we gave it to her

a small beautiful flower grew in the centre...

xoxo~greenTgal


	25. The Greatest Team

**The Greatest Team**

'Come with me'

She turned to face Glinda, her expression elated, her eyes wide and shining. This was what she was born for, to make a stand, to show to everyone the lies and deception spread throughout Oz. It was thrilling, it was electric; the terror and danger only added to the excitement she was feeling through every bone and muscle within her. This was her chance, this was _their _chance, because of course anything she could do, with Glinda - together, they could do it better. She could see that, right?

But it was there.

Sparkling gently behind brilliant blue eyes.

Hesitation.

* * *

thank you so much to Botherer1337 TheGirlDefyingGravity and sableblackshadow for reviewing :D *sends virtual flourless chocolate cake*

i know i keep saying this but i will _actually_ upload one a day from now on, i have prewritten :P

so enjoy, and please review :D

xoxox~greenTARDISgal

(love to any other australian's suffering post-wicked withdrawal :D )


	26. No One Mourns The Wicked

_**No One Mourns The Wicked**_

They ran and danced through the streets, singing for joy, laughing and smiling.

There had never been a greater reason for celebration- at last the Wicked Witch of the West was dead!

And above all the streamers and balloons, still unnoticed by the festivating munchkins stood a lone figure.

Well, technically she was floating, suspended in space within an enormous bubble.

Steeling herself, she descended slowly, remembering to smile and wave and the tiny citizens greeted her and expressed their joy.

"Fellow Ozians, let us be glad!"

Empty words and a mask of _joy._

The crowds couldn't be happier.

_How could they hate Elphie so?_

* * *

yay I am staying true to my one-update-a-day promise :D

so as a little challenge to myself I am going to write a oneshot for all the songs in Wicked..

and for all who read my other stories.. no promises but I am working hard and hopefully there will be a new chapter of The Sound Of Love up soon (:

as always please review

and giant jellybabies for TheGirlDefyingGravity for reviewing 25 C:

mucho love

xoxox~greenTgal


	27. Dear Old Shiz

_**Dear Old Shiz**_

"Is it true you were her friend?"

She stopped, caught off guard by this question.

She immediately heard Elphaba's pleas echoing through her mind-

_You mustn't try to clear my name, promise me!_

A single tear slid down her cheek, unnoticed by the crowds, sadness overcoming her carefully built facade. Why had she made the promise? Surely everyone would have believed the truth about _said wonderful_ wizard and how Elphie was wrongfully labelled wicked..

"Well, I-I'm...um?" Her hesitation was apparent, and somehow Glinda could not bring herself to lie about this

"Yes."

The response was immediate, as munchkins whispered in shock and confusion.

* * *

Ok so not my best one ever... o.O

But I'm staying true to my one a day (:

Appreciato to PositutitivelyEmeraldacious for reviewing 14 and TheGirlDefyingGravity for reviewing 26

You are awersomecakes (:

.love

Xoxox~greenTgal ^_^


	28. The Wizard and I

_**The Wizard and I**_

My thoughts reeling, I try to regain my composure enough to thank Madame Morrible, but she has already bustled off somewhere else.

Most of the other students have dispersed as well, but I pay no attention to that.

The wizard was going to receive a letter; about me!

I know father only sent me here to look after Nessa, but surely this will make him proud...

Suddenly I pause, unsure whether to be so excited. Would the wizard turn me away when he realises that I am... well, green?

I smile at my own foolishness; he wouldn't be so judgmental, he's the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

* * *

_Not much to say today, please review any of them, I love advice with my writing (:_


	29. What Is This Feeling?

_**What is this Feeling?**_

Look at her.  
_Look at her._

Marching about, always angry,  
_Strutting around like she owns the place,_

And the hideodeous black frock.  
_In another disastrous explosion of pink and fluff._

Does she even own any nice clothes?  
_Does she even realise how ridiculous she looks?_

Still, at least I only have to see her at night,  
_I try to stay out of the room until dark,_

And we can always have a have laugh at her over lunch.  
_Away from her idiotic friends, trailing behind her, mimicking that idiotic giggle-_

I utterly loathe her  
_Hatred is not a strong enough word._

* * *

in case you didn't understand, _italics_ is Elphaba and regular font is Galinda..

different kind of oneshot, hope you like it (:


	30. Something Baad

_**Something Bad**_

She called after him, but he had already disappeared down the corridor.

He had warned her about this, about how Animals were being treated.

The fact that his precious words were failing him was what truly frightened Elphaba; however hard it was for Dr. Dillamond to survive as the last Animal professor, he had always had his way with words.

It was words that had argued his way into a teaching position, and words which were his weapon against to prejudice against him and all Animals.

She had read books where such unjust horrors can cruelty occurred, but surely it couldn't happen here, in Oz?

* * *

my gracious thanks to- SoConfusified and James Birdsong for reviewing 29 and sableblackshadow for reviewing 28 and 29 and turning the cactus (:

you keep me updating every day (:

xox greenietardisgal


	31. Dancing Through Life

_Hmm.. I havn't done any Boq yet.. I wonder.._

* * *

**_Dancing Through Life_**

She looks very pretty, really she does.  
Sitting there smiling shyly, obviously feeling out of place in her chair.  
I can't help feel sorry for her but still..

My gaze wanders over to where Galinda is dancing.  
She looks stunning as always in her frilly pink dress, moving gracefully with Fiyero.  
Him.  
How is it that he accomplished in one day what I have been attempting this whole year?

I realise that I am staring and look quickly back to Nessa.

She hasn't noticed, clutching her glass, watching the dancers wistfully.

I glance back at Galinda.

Oh. They're kissing now.

Damn.

* * *

_so mayyybbe a little OOC but eh i wanted to try that... His face while watching Galinda and Fiyero dance in the Oz Dust scene is always really amusing.._

_no reviews on my last one.. i think i like this one more.. i have another one i like _even_ more, i might post that today too_

_hope you are all having lovely fun weekends_

_xox~gtgal_


	32. Popular

two in one day! [shockhorror] i deffs like this one (:

****

**_Popular _**

The girl in the mirror looked back at her.

Her hair was wild and flowing, eyes smiling, cheeks slightly flushed with foolish joy.

Galinda's words echoed through her head.

Maybe she really was beautiful, or at least, not hideous.

Her mouth widened into a reckless grin; and then she saw her.

Melena.

Elphaba had only ever seen a few photos of her dead mother, but the smiling resemblance was uncanny- with one small difference.

Beauty didn't have green skin.

Her smile vanished and her eyes lost their glow.

She thrust the mirror back into Galinda's hands.

"I- I have to go..."

And with an anguished sob she fled the room.

* * *

_yesss its angst but eh angst is good yeh?_

_please review if you likes (: or even if you don't!_

_xox~gtgal_

* * *


	33. I'm Not That Girl

_**I'm Not That Girl**_

"No, Fiyero- wait!"

With a spark of warmth he felt a slender but strong hand slide into his.

Fiyero turned and looked down at their joined hands, before turning his face up to her eyes, which were still focused on their intertwined hands with an awed look playing on her features.

Could she have felt it too?

Neither wanted to move, trying to make the moment last, but from across the clearing the still caged lion club gave a soft growl.

She looked up and for an impossibly short second their eyes met.

But concern etched her face, and she turned to attend to the cub; leaving Fiyero's hand feeling empty and cold.

* * *

_oh joy more fiyeraba :D well not strictly but eh_

_Many gratiouc thanks to TheGirlDefyingGravity for reviewing Popular and Dancing Through Life :D you are awersomecakes (:_

_and sableblackshadow for reviewing 26 and 27... under chapter 28 so i got confused :D_

_i may post 2 again tonight... that remains to be seen :D_

_please review :D_

_xox~greenTgal_


	34. The Wizard and I reprise

_**The Wizard and I (reprise)**_

I flash her what hopefully interprets as an encouraging smile, pressing the emerald envelope into a matching hand.

"Now you're off to meet the Wizard, make me proud!"

I can only hope her aspirations continue to blind her, for now...

"I will- I'll try!"

Her smile is evidence enough of her conviction and I actually smile gleefully this time, how easy could this be?

After the incident with the Goat, the Wizard had doubted my possible success but, maybe for the first time, he was wrong!

She was off to the Emerald City, and maybe, _maybe _there will finally be-

_The Wizard and I._

* * *

_hehe i always wanted to write one for the wizard and i reprise because my friend and i think it should be on the CD lol.._

_and jemma's face when she says i will, i'll try.. is heartbreaking, i wanted to do a morrible perspective coz she would see her plan as working out very well.._

_:D_

_its 3am so dont shoot me please :D_

_xoxox~greenTARDISgal ^_^_


	35. One Short Day

_**One Short Day**_

She just stood there, in the middle of the emerald road.

A large carriage bustled past her, almost knocking her over, the passengers dressed from head to toe in green, topped off by round, emerald spectacles, waving and smiling brightly.

She waved back grinning, and turned to see three little giggling girls skipping past her in emerald satin dresses, and a tiny green dog.

She looked about her in wonder and disbelief.

Everything and everyone was green, no- _emerald_; just like her.

Nobody was pointing.

Nobody was staring.

For once in her life she was somewhere where she truly belonged.


	36. A Sentimental Man

**_A Sentimental Man_**

I see the two girls standing before me now, young and hopeful, and they remind me of everything I could have had, everything I left behind.

My family; or my future, which could have held a family- I have often wondered what I did to deserve this somewhat terrible fate, in all its splendour and glory this life that I lead is one of loneliness and deception, this is not how I had planned to spend my life...

It's been over twenty years since I arrived here in Oz; but seeing Elphaba before me makes me wish more than ever I was a father...

* * *

again not a favourite... i find writing the wizard and morrible voices very hard.. but will continue to try :D

sorry about lack of updates, will do double to make up for a few days :D

please review (:

xoxox~greenTgal


	37. Defying Gravity

**_Defying Gravity_**

And then she was gone.

Like an ebony angel against the dark western sky, hair streaming in the moonlight; flying away, far away from everything- from me.

Now I understand why the Wizard is afraid of her, why Morrible had to make that announcement to scare everyone.

She is amazing.

Wonderful.

So young but so powerful, so passionate, so much that it's terrifying, prepared to leave everything behind- and take that _leap_.

They have good reason to be scared of her.

She showed no fear.

And now I understand; now I realise _why_ I couldn't go with her.

I will never be that strong.

* * *

aww sadness for glinda... wo ai ni :D  
listening to kerry ellis wicked in rock defying gravity, it is wayy hardcore! this is inspired by her and dianne pilkington's defying gravity  
somehow their i hope you're happy; my friend really breaks my heart...

:Dxoxox~greenTgal


	38. Thank Goodness

**_Thank Goodness_**

I can't believe what my ears, pure water will _melt her?_

Have people really become so obsessed with this figure, this Wicked Witch of the West, that they have forgotten that's Elphaba's just a girl? A girl with green skin that may be, but with no mother, a father who hates her...

I certainly don't believe all those stories of the deeds she supposedly did, but I know that she has every right to retaliate against the wizard.

When Glinda told me the truth about him I never thought... I would be standing here, representing _him._

I can't go on like this..

* * *

Fiyero POV (: this is for James Birdsong who took the time to review all my new chapters individually, you keep me writing :D all the thought were greatly appreciated

i know that fiyero seems a bit strange to be calling elphaba a girl when she's really not _that_ young but it is meant to be in contrast to the fact that most of oz see her as this old evil crone..

:D

xoxox~greenTgal


	39. The Wicked Witch of the East

**_The Wicked Witch of the East_**

Well.

It seems the only one left, the only one who can bear to be with me, is you.

The girl in the mirror.

Ha.

Seems only right we would end up with one another.

You're just as much to blame for all this as I am.

Just as spiteful, just as_ Wicked_.

We deserve each other.

And here we'll be, together we'll be, till one of our sorry lives have ceased.

Just you and me;

The Wicked Witch of the East.

We deserve-

_She sinks to the floor, not from her weak legs; she has simply lost the will to stand._

_And of course she is sobbing too loudly to hear the rising winds..._

* * *

Nessa POV again (:

Marshmellows for James Birdsong and TheGirlDefyingGravity for reviewing; it is greatly appreciated that you took the time (:

This drabble collection has almost 2000 hits!! :D :D

please review if you like them... or even if you don't, it helps me very much (:

xoxox~greenTgal


	40. I'm Not That Girl Reprise

_**I'm Not That Girl (Reprise)**_

There.

He said it.

And somehow I realise that it doesn't come to me as that much of a surprise.

The way he used to watch her back at Shiz, before everything went wrong.

How devastated he was after she disappeared, we all were but he was affected differently.

He never could bring himself to actually call her Wicked.

He never could bring himself to propose to me.

I assumed he was just too shy; but I was wrong.

He couldn't ask to marry me because; he doesn't love me.

I don't think he ever did.

And that's what hurts the most.

* * *

Written with Erin Hasan as Glinda.. she seemed to frail and cut as she sang this... but i love how her character has a singificant change here (:

xoxox~greenTgal


	41. As Long As You're Mine

A small giggle escaped her lips and Fiyero was pulled from his dreamlike trance and stared questioningly at her.

'What? What is it?

This only made her smile, wide and wild, trying to express all her momentous feelings with one expression.

'It's just, for the first time,' Fiyero's smile was warm and curious, inspiring her, 'I feel-'

She closed the small space between them, grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling his face to hers.

_'Wicked...'_

* * *

Very original.... (: but i'm such a sucker for as long as you're mine..

from Shoshana's last show, if you havn't seen it check it out at .com/watch?v=Ko-IcfRN1XU

its pretty fun; mind this was inspired by it and doesn't follow her actions precisely (:

xoxox~greenTgal (:


	42. No Good Deed

_No Good Deed_

My eyes are grasping frantically at the spinning, swirling words before them, mutters of phrases and please, I don't have control anymore; can't think, can't read properly but cannot look away, I have to try to save him, I have to try… something!

Slam the book shut, breaking the spell.

And when I stand the little of me that remained is gone.

And good riddance.

What good was I anyway, in the end?

All the faces and shadows of my past, everyone I have ruined and hurt and- Fiyero.

Fiyero.

Well… he was just the latest to suffer from my curse.

The curse of the Wicked.

* * *

I'm on holidays :D finally.. so hopefully my chapter stories will be updated soon (:

please review (:

xoxo~gTgal


	43. March of the Witch Hunters

_**March of the Witch Hunters**_

Anger. Fury. Rage. Fear...

The assembled 'Witch Hunters' are not warriors, nor do they fully understand why they so desperately seek to kill the Wicked Witch.

Sure, they _think_ they understand, but reasoning based on webs of lies and deceit leaves gaps, only the greater wish to remain ignorant prevents them from looking deeper and seeing the true wickedness.

But still they come, eager for blood and revenge. Eager to fulfil the wishes of their righteous and _beloved_ Wizard.

And if I had a soul I would probably give myself to them, if only to allow them their naive triumph...

* * *

omnomnomnom... i dont really like this one o_O


	44. For Good

_For Good_

She tells me not to go, she says she'll clear my name, tell them all the truth; and I know she would.  
It breaks my heart to have to lie to her, it really does.

It's finally dawning on me that we are never going to see each other again, never- it's almost as if I am actually dying…

But I won't let her tell.

I have lived enough now to understand that life rarely has a fairytale ending.  
And my life is so very far from perfect.

So my best chance at happiness means that I have to say goodbye...

* * *

For James Birdsong (: for reviewing all those chapters so nicely and inspiring me to update even though it's 1:30 am o_O

:D xx


	45. Making Good

**_Making Good_**

I can see it.

It's still so far away but moving closer and closer, soon I swear; I will reach it.

They don't understand, they see this as just another part of life; learning, reading, studying..

But for me, it's something different all together.

It's an opportunity.

A chance to prove myself.

And Father may not see it yet, but this is who I'll be, I'll be a great inventor, or an artist, or an author; I'll be travelling the world, I'll be helping others, I'll be seeing new things-

I'll be making good.

* * *

I am a terrible person who never uploads... But I will try (:

Reviews = Love

xxx


	46. Which Way's the Party?

_**Which Way is the Party?**_

_Life is not some gentle beach wave, where you can ride along the top, barely even touching the water; maybe dipping your fingers in a little bit but pulling them back out when they get too cold. _

_It's not that easy._

_Life is like the biggest crashing rollercoaster wave, rolling in towards the shore, merciless and powerful. It will pull you under, swirling through the turbulent waters, and then fling you upwards into the cold wind. _

_It will be rough, dangerous and a little terrifying. But it will be by far much more fun._

Fiyero scrunched up the parchment with a suppressed snort of amusement. What kind of rubbish did these students learn about?

And as he wandered off to his dorm room, an emerald hand searched through the littered floor for her blown away papers.

* * *

So it's over 100 words; sue me!

I couldn't get the idea across in less...

Basically, if you havn't heard Which Way is the Party, its an earlier version of what would be replaced by Dancing Through Life. So this is a piece about Fiyero's philosophy, sort of.

Sorry if it's too random :D

xx ~NNN


End file.
